Lip-Gloss
by Aisha2013
Summary: Just a oneshot i wrote the other day. Austin buys a...peculiar...gift for Ally. What are his intentions though? And will they come true?


**Hi guys! So this is a one shot i wrote recently for austin and ally. I got this idea because i knew he liked pancakes so i just put this little thing together. This is one of my first one shots so I'm sorry if its not that good! Hope you enjoy and please review! Reviews are like pancakes! So fluffy and light. Anyways, continue reading! **

**xoxo Aisha2013**

* * *

It was a warm summers day at Miami and the birds were chirping and…. Yeah, you get the drift.

Anyways, it was time for Austin and Ally's songwriting session but of course…Austin was late. And Ally was nevertheless pissed off. This was the third time this week and it wasn't like she was always free…she had Sonic Boom and homework and finals. You know…now that she thought about it, her life was pretty boring without Austin.

I mean, where would she be without his warm hazel eyes, his messy blond hair, his playful attitude, and his lips…. oh…they were just the softest things in the world, not that she knew. Sigh.

NO! She can't think like this…he will never see her like that…she's his best friend for crying out loud! But, you can always dream right? Never mind… Anyways, back to Austin's tardiness. She swears if he doesn't come in the next few minutes she'll -

"You'll do what Ally?"

"AAAAHHH! Austin!"

God! She hadn't even realized she was thinking loudly and he'd scared the living crap out of her! And now she was sprawled all on the floor, songbook scattered while he just chuckled to her clumsiness. What if he heard everything?

"Need some help there darlin'?" he asked while laughing at how she looked like a baby deer trying to get back on her feet. Well, it seems as if he hadn't heard anything. She just glared and tried to get up. He just sighed and pulled her up a little to hard resulting with her crashing into his chest. He breathed in her scent…_mmm…coconut and vanilla…_he thought. They just stood there awkwardly, breathing each other in.

He looked into her doe eyes and asked" Well? Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Why? WHY? You're half an hour late! Again! I told you Austin we have a tight schedule and you can't simply-oomph!"

He had covered her mouth with his hand and excitedly replied" Oh yeah! I got you a gift from the mall! That's why I'm late."

"A gift?" she said, even thought it sounded like " aajfghafkj?" "Oooooohh! Show me show me!"

"Now presenting the new trend of the century!" he excitedly pulled…. a tube of lip-gloss?

"Umm…I think I already have enough of these Austin…"she said chuckling.

"No you don't! Read the label!"

"Pancake flavored lip gloss" she read…_of course he would buy this…._she just rolled her eyes.

"So, not to be rude or anything but why did you buy this for me again?" Its not like she doesn't like it but, its such an odd gift to give to your best friend/

"Well obviously because I can't wear and have a taste so you're the next best thing" he said hoping she caught his drift. He had a huge crush on Ally and this would finally be his chance to sneak a kiss from her! He was such a genius…

"Hmm… I guess I could try it out. "

Having said this she walked to the floor length mirror in the practice room and tried it on. He watched, mesmerized, as she applied layer after layer on her full, pink lips…Wait Austin! Don't drool on your chin!

"You know what? This tastes pretty good." She remarked.

"Really?" he was ecstatic now. Now he just had to make his move.

"Yeah. I think-" she was cut off by her phone ringing. It was Dallas, her other crush and his mortal enemy (well, just because Ally liked him).

"Hey Dallas! …You want to what? Sure! I'll see you there! Bye!"

As soon as she got of the phone she got this dreamy look in her eyes, which only proved his suspicion of Dallas asking her out. Great. His shot was blown! Now what does he do?

"Austin?"

"Yeah?" he replied gloomily.

"Guess what! Dallas asked me out! Its' going to be perfect! We're going out for dinner and then star gazing…. I wonder if he'll kiss me!"

That's when he felt something inside him snap. The thought of her kissing someone else…it disgusted him! So he took matters into his own hand. In three strides he had Ally backed against the piano, theirs bodies flush against each other.

"Austin…? What are you doing? I don't like that look on your face."

He merely put his hands on either sides of her and started to lean in. That's when she realized. "Ally, can I please kiss you?" he whispered, his cool breath against her nose.

"Austin…" she replied hoarsely and leaned in.

He met her in the middle for a slow, sweet kiss so tender that she thought she might have fallen. She responded back eagerly bringing her arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer. He smiled into the kiss…she tasted like pancakes! He snaked his arms around her slim waist and deepened the kiss. Unfortunately they had to pull back too soon for their liking for a stupid thing called air. He stared into her eyes, a mixture of emotions flashing through them. Confusion, happiness, regret and one that surprised him…love.

"Well…" she got out awkwardly between pants.

"I've always wanted to do that," he flat out told her, deciding not to be a coward "And I'm really sorry if I upset you Ally but you need to know that I like you more than as a friend…so…"

She didn't reply, she just stared at him shocked. That was his answer he guessed.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'll j-just leave," he mumbled while detangling his arms from her, the tips of his ears going pink. But he was pulled back into a warm embrace after a moment.

"I like you too you doofus!" she giggled into his neck.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Well, that went better than he planned.

"Is that why you gave me the lip-gloss?" she asked while blushing.

"Yea…" he said while smiling.

She pulled him back for a short kiss, giggling when he kept on trying to prolong the kiss.

"You taste soo good! Like pancakes and syrup and candy!" he exclaimed when they pulled back, his eyes lighting up like a child. She just giggled and said

"Well, I guess I better cancel the date then."

He just smirked and said " Yea, obviously, 'cause you're mine now. And that topic is not up for discussion."

She just rolled her eyes and was going to kiss him when she remembered the gloss. She leaned across him and reapplied two layers. He quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. And that's what they did the whole day, kissing and finishing the whole tube of lip-gloss.


End file.
